


Just a wet dream

by liltoastchee



Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, SORRY thisis kinda short and a oneshot, Smut, drabble?, the good ol' succ, what is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:17:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liltoastchee/pseuds/liltoastchee
Summary: The famsquad (tm) goes out to gather shit, but wes is highkey a weak bitch so he got left behind but decided to follow wilson. You'll see the rest ;-)A wild plot twist at the end though, just to warn ya!





	Just a wet dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Thanks 4 choosin to read this :D  
> I really hope you enjoy this!!

It was practically like pretty much every other working day, everyone was out gathering and picking more materials for their campsite as wes stayed back since there was a possibility that he could flat out die. He was the weakest of the group and he surely showed it too. While Wilson was out gathering with the others he often felt bad for Wes, always staying back at the chance of him dying. Surely Wilson never showed that though, why would he? There was no reason to. 

Rustle, rustle. 

What was that noise Wilson heard? He turned around quickly, he seen nobody there and decided to turn back on his ways when he heard the noise again. He turned, no one there again. Wilson sighed and continued onto his way, leaves crackling with every step he took. It never helped out with creatures possibly coming out to kill him but never mind that. Wilson picked a few berries from the bushes until he heard the rustle again. He finally spoke up, wondering who that was and turned around

“Who are you? What do you want with me?” there was no words spoken back to him, just the sound of the leaves in the wind, whirling by. Wilson rolled his eyes, trying to look through the bushes to find any being there, until he found Wes cowardly sitting there with a face of stoicism. He looked up at Wilson and awkwardly waved, hoping to not be yelled at for coming out from the campsite where said before, he could die in an instant. He was that weak (LMAO NO OFFENSE WES BUT U A WEAK BITCH). Wilson grabbed wes by the arm and basically stormed off with him, he was honestly preparing himself to possibly get yelled at. Once Wilson dragged wes to the spot he wanted at he spoke.

“What the hell were you thinking? You could get killed out here, you don’t even realize that do you? I don’t want yo-” Wilson was cut off by Wes’s painted lips kissing him, his eyes widened but to wes’s surprise Wilson didn’t back off. But instead he backed up Wes into a tree because that's obviously where you fuck. Wes slowly wrapped his arms around Wilson as the two of them made out. There was no chance of the others finding out so all was good in their hood. Wilson separated from the heated kiss and quickly took off Wes’s shirt and leaned down to the crook of his neck to leave a few hickies here ‘n’ there. Wes bit his lip as Wilson basically worked his fuckin’ magic. He was getting a bit n e e d y but there was no way of telling Wilson because god damn he couldn’t fuckin speak so he just stood there, right against a tree as Wilson sucked the life out of Wes’s neck. Good thing he wore turtlenecks though ;). Soon enough Wilson was done with the good s u c c so he stood, staring at wes waiting for him to remove his pants, boxers, etc. Wes understood where Wilson was coming from so he quickly removed his pants and boxers leaving himself naked. He shivered slightly at the brisk air but then Wilson got down to give the good succ to Wes. Like gays do, and no Wilson wasn’t going to remove his clothes because fuck that shit, he was just paying a good ol’ deed to Wes. No homo though bro, of course. Wilson soon got down to business, wrapping his lips around the tip of wes’s meat. Wes let out a breathy moan, he leaned his (now bare hands bc why would someone keep on gloves while someone giving u a succ) hands to wrap themselves up in Wilson’s hair as he started moving his head back and forth, his tongue g l i d i n g down to make succ more memorable. Wes let out an even louder moan this time, his g r i p in Wilson’s hair tightening. Wilson wrapped his hands at the bottom of the shaft helping out his dear poor mouth so he didn’t have to throat the whole fucking thing and saved his throat damage. Like the top wilson fucking is he soon let go of Wes’s hot diggity dog and decided to just be a daredevil and throat the whole thing down like he is having the hot dog eating contest of his life. Which resulted in Wes’s eyes rolling back slightly just like in them hentais. Ah yes, the ahegao. Continuing on Wes struggled to keep in his moans, he couldn’t so he basically let it rip and let out a rather louder than Wilson’s ever heard moan. If wilson could recall he thought he heard some birds fly away because fuck it was g o d d a m n loud. What an anime girl smh. Wilson continued doing his work, sensing that Wes was about to let his rocket combust so he went a few more times until Wes busted his seed into Wilson’s mouth. Wilson backed up, swallowing as much as he could and wiping off any excess off his chin and wiped it onto the tree. Wes was left panting until Wes shot up from his absurd dream, with a cold sweat on his face and his eyes wide open.  
It was all just some wet dream.

The end ;;))

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Just wanted to chat before you leave! Make sure to leave kudos, maybe a comment! Whatever you please :-) if you don't then that's a-ok!!  
> Have a nice day


End file.
